Of Painting Your Own Color
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kadang, untuk beberapa hal, 'unik' itu lebih baik daripada 'bagus', ya, ternyata? / AU / fanfiksi untuk meramaikan event 'Heart Monochrome' /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Of Painting Your Own Color**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Sai/Haruno Sakura, T, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, july 11th, 2013

**.**

**.**

for **heart monochrome** event.

**.**

* * *

"_Bagus itu baik, tapi unik itu lebih baik." —R. D._

* * *

Awalnya Sakura menetapkan bahwa orang lain adalah standar untuk dirinya. Ketika ia tertarik pada sebuah model tas, maka ia akan perhatikan sekeliling dulu. Jika tak banyak yang memakainya, ia akan melupakan itu. Atau pada saat ia menginginkan sebuah model _gadget_, pertama-tama ia harus meneliti sekitar, mana yang menjadi tren, disenangi banyak orang dan kelihatan bagus di mata banyak kalangan—barulah dibelinya.

Sekarang, ia cukup menyesali pola pikir masa remajanya itu.

Dia tidak berani menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya melihat orang lain dan jika menurut orang-orang hal yang sedang dipakainya itu tidak bagus, ia akan menanggalkannya dan beralih pada apa yang menjadi standar dari kebanyakan orang.

Dia tidak berani unik.

Namun sekarang Sakura mengutuk cara pikir seperti itu. Terlalu kaku. Terlalu terpaku sampai terlihat melewati batas. Kita ini manusia—pikirnya sekarang—bukan bunglon. Kita tidak harus selalu menyamakan diri dengan lingkungan untuk melindungi diri dari rasa takut.

Sambil menikmati teh berkayumanis yang diseduh di dalam cangkir putih gading bermotif sulur-sulur berbunga, dia membuka arsip-arsip pola pikiran lama dari kepalanya, memilah mereka untuk dilihat satu-satu dan mengagumi—bahwa ia telah berevolusi cukup jauh.

Kata orang-orang, jatuh cinta memang bisa mengubah banyak hal, ya?

Termasuk ... mengubah cara pikir Sakura dahulu—yang kalau ia tilik lagi sekarang, ia sebut "sangat kolot". Ia menjuluki era dirinya yang masih begitu terpaku akan standar umum itu sebagai "era gelap".

"Sudah lima belas menit. Jangan melukis lagi," perintah Sakura dengan suara cukup nyaring, setelah memasangkan sebuah alat pada telinga laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Mana, kulihat lukisanmu. Apa sudah sesuai tema?"

Laki-laki itu memberikan buku gambarnya yang besar dan dijilid dengan kawat spiral.

Kening Sakura mengernyit, menampilkan sedikit garis-garis halus namun dia tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun kalimat protes dari mulutnya.

"Oke, bagus. Sudah sesuai dengan tema besok. Sekarang, maukah kau menggambar lagi? Dengan tema yang sama, dua puluh menit tapi kau harus mewarnainya."

Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju. Sakura tersenyum, sekali lagi menghirup tehnya yang masih hangat namun telah habis lebih dari separuh cangkir.

Namanya Sai. Putra tunggal dari orang tua mapan namun dengan sistem pendidikan keluarga yang tak pernah Sakura mengerti. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar, bersama pekerjaan atau relasi-relasi kerja mereka dengan dalih itu akan membuat anak mereka mandiri di rumah dan melatihnya untuk terbiasa melakukan banyak hal tanpa orang tua. Terlalu konyol, Sakura bilang. Lantas untuk apa mereka menikah kalau tidak ingin membina keluarga yang baik dan membagi kasih sayang yang memadai? Hanya ingin menumpuk harta bersama-sama yang bisa saja suatu saat nanti akan jadi bahan perebutan?

Padahal putra mereka adalah golongan berkebutuhan khusus. Organ pendengarannya tidak normal dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia butuh lebih banyak pengertian, bukan mainan yang banyak untuk menjadi kawan.

Memang, tujuan dan dalih sepasang manusia yang terikat tali pernikahan itu berhasil. Sai mandiri dan tidak terikat pada orang tuanya. Dia jadi bebas. Dia melakukan apa-apa sesuai yang ia mau. Termasuk keputusannya untuk menjadi pelukis jalanan, yang selalu ada di sudut persimpangan, di luar sebuah kedai roti tua dan melukis sesuka hatinya. Memasang label harga murah untuk lukisan pemandangannya dan menaruh tarif cukup tinggi untuk orang-orang yang minta dilukiskan wajah mereka.

—Pekerjaan yang mengenalkannya pada kekasihnya sekarang.

Orang tuanya tahu, tapi tak menunjukkan kepedulian lebih dari suplai sarana dan prasarana menggambar untuk Sai. Tapi baguslah—pikir Sakura. Dia bisa mengeksplorasi kelebihan dirinya tanpa terkekang doktrin orang tua. Dia bisa memperlihatkan keunikannya sendiri tanpa perlu khawatir.

Sai sebenarnya bisa berbicara, setelah menjalani terapi dari ahli yang dipanggilkan orang tuanya ke rumah—walau kalimatnya sering terputus-putus dan tidak lancar. Tetapi dia menolak untuk bicara karena menurutnya bahasa isyarat lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula, berbicara membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak, dia bilang.

"Gradasi warnanya juga perhatikan dengan baik, ya, Sai. Salah satunya adalah juri dari Italia, lho."

Sakura terus memandangi cara Sai melukis. Tuhan tidak memberikan keajaiban melalui suara berat berwibawa untuknya, tapi pada jari-jari dan otak kanannya. Jemari lincah yang tak pernah berhenti untuk mewujudkan seni yang terbentuk dari otak kanannya dengan citarasa yang berbeda-beda di tiap hasil lukisannya. Sai tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Sakura berdecak lewat kreasi ujung kuas yang ia kendalikan.

"Detil penggambarannya juga harus rapi."

Sesaat setelahnya, Sai tersenyum pada Sakura menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti dan siap melakukannya.

Ah, senyum itu.

Mengingatkan Sakura akan arsip lain di kepalanya.

Sai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pelayannya. Dan karena kekurangannya, ayahnya memutuskan bahwa Sai akan sekolah di rumah hingga ia lulus sekolah menengah.

Tentu saja membuat Sai makin terisolasi dari dunia luar yang sebenarnya luar biasa, bukan? Paling tidak, dia akan susah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain.

Nyatanya tidak.

Senyum itu menjadi senjata tersendiri yang mematahkan perkiraan Sakura. Setiap dia keluar rumah, dia akan tersenyum pada siapapun yang melihat ke arahnya. Sebegitu gampangnya dia akrab dengan orang, eh? Padahal dia pelajar _home-schooling_ yang jarang sekali pergi ke tempat umum dan bersosialisasi.

Itulah definisi keunikan.

Sai sangat unik, membuat Sakura makin tertarik.

**.**

**.**

Sakura senang berlama-lama melewatkan menit demi menit waktunya bersama Sai, meski itu pada nyatanya hanyalah sebuah aktivitas bisu dimana dia hanya memandangi Sai yang sibuk melukis lama-lama.

Sai memang tak jarang bercerita di kencan-kencan mereka yang lain, mengungkapkan kesehariannya lewat lukisan. Dan itu tepat sekali untuk Sakura yang notabene seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang mengambil spesialisasi ilmu jiwa, alias—bahasa kerennya—jurusan psikiatris. Sakura akan belajar tentang emosi-emosi jiwa Sai—yang tak terungkapkan lewat suara—melalui permainan jari-jemarinya yang dibantu sebatang kuas. Sangat menarik mengamati cerita-ceritanya lewat lukisan yang punya aliran tersendiri—dengan sapuan kuas hitam kemudian diisi dengan warna-warna cantik yang mewakili kenyataan.

Karenanya, Sai adalah objek terunik yang pernah Sakura temui. Unik dengan jalannya sendiri.

Dia berani menampilkan dirinya meski orang-orang menyebutnya cacat. Dia tidak ingin terikat pada penilaian sok tahu sebagian besar manusia yang menganggap bahwa yang bagus itu adalah yang lebih atau setidaknya normal seperti mereka—bukan yang berkekurangan seperti keadaan Sai sendiri. Dia berani berdiri seolah berkata, "Di sinilah aku dengan kekuranganku, namun aku bisa unik."

Penilaian Sakura tidak main-main. Dia sudah mengamatinya sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sai dua tahun lalu. Sebuah pertemuan biasa, Sakura menjadi salah seorang pejalan kaki yang tertarik akan lukisan Sai; dan kemudian ia benar-benar tertegun ketika salah seorang di antara kerumunan bergumam, "Ah, ternyata dia bisu."

Sai tentu mendengarnya; alat penunjang itu terpasang baik di telinganya. Dia hanya tersenyum kepada orang itu, dengan tangan masih melukis!

Sejak saat itulah cara pikir Sakura berubah.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai cat hitam ini untuk pinggiran tiap objek gambaranmu, sih?" tanya Sakura saat melihat lukisan Sai yang baru. "Bagian luar pohon kau warnai hitam, lalu baru bagian dalamnya kau beri hijau. Padahal 'kan kalau hijau begitu saja lebih simpel."

Sai merangkai huruf-huruf lewat jarinya, sambil tetap tersenyum. Sakura mencoba memperhatikan secara total, menerjemahkannya.

_"Aku suka tinta hitam. Mereka menarik."_

"Lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti juri tidak suka? Atau mereka bilang tidak bagus?"

Sai tidak melunturkan senyum, jari-jarinya kembali bicara.

_"Biar saja. Yang penting aku senang menggunakannya. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi ciri khasku."_

... Sakura banyak belajar tentang bedanya 'bagus' dan 'unik' dari keberadaan Sai di hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ternyata, banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana. Praktisi seni, peserta yang terdiri dari beragam usia—dari remaja tanggung hingga yang rambutnya sudah diwarnai kilat-kilat uban—serta orang-orang dengan kamera serta peralatan lain yang menunjukkan bahwa identitas mereka sebenarnya adalah jurnalis. Semuanya berkumpul di museum tersebut—memenuhi _hall_ seperti para lebah pekerja yang berebut mendekati ratu mereka.

Sai tengah sibuk memastikan bahwa peralatan lukisnya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Cat warna-warni, kuas kelabu yang telah dimilikinya sejak lima tahun lalu, serta hal terwajib yang mewakili seleranya—sekaleng cat hitam. Sakura turut memperhatikan kekasihnya, takut ada sesuatu yang tertinggal yang akan menghambat kompetisinya setelah ini.

"Oh iya," Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, teringat akan satu hal. Tangannya kemudian menjamah ransel kecil yang dia bawa. "Nomor pesertamu, Sai-_kun_. Hampir saja tertinggal."

Disematkannya dengan hati-hati pada kemeja Sai. Kemudian diangkatnya pandangan tepat ke arah mata pemuda itu.

"_Terima kasih_," matanya seakan bisa bicara—ditambah pula dengan senyuman. Bagi Sakura semua itu sudah cukup; mata kadang berbicara lebih jujur daripada bibir.

"Ekspresikan saja semuanya. Semua yang kau inginkan. Bebaskan," Sakura menggambarkan motivasi yang ia ingin berikan dengan suara yang lantang.

Sai mengangguk. "_Aku akan berusaha_," lewat isyarat tangan ia tunjukkan jawabannya.

Sakura balas tersenyum—

—_cup_.

Berhasil ia curi kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Sai, hanya sesaat, sayangnya.

C-i-u-m-a-n-k-e-b-e-r-u-n-t-u-n-g-a-n—Sakura menyebutkan huruf-huruf itu dengan bentuk-bentuk isyarat jari. Ia ingin sesekali menerapkan ilmu yang ia pelajari dari Sai sendiri. Cukup menyenangkan juga, menurutnya, untuk berbicara tanpa suara. Manusia bisa saling mengerti ketulusan yang dipancarkan dari mata masing-masing tanpa ada pengalihan konsentrasi berupa suara.

Sekali lagi Sai menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan mengangguk; sesaat menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelum duduk di kursi dengan sebuah kanvas besar di hadapan—bersisian dengan rasa kompetitor lain.

**.**

**.**

Waktu yang diberikan hanya satu jam. Cukup lama untuk para pendamping yang menanti yang berlomba, tetapi. sangat cepat untuk pelukis-pelukis yang tenga bertaruh kekreatifan. Untuk Sakura yang menanti sambil membaca modul kuliahnya, itu semua termasuk kategori yang kedua. Ujian blok sudah di depan mata, ia harus bersiap-siap.

Penyelenggara mengumumkan sesuatu lewat pengeras suara—yang mengalihkan Sakura dari materi-materi kuliahnya, "Waktu untuk menyelesaikan lukisan tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Ada perubahan untuk pengumuman pemenang—para panitia telah memutuskan, bahwa pemenangnya akan diumumkan hari ini juga, dua jam setelah lomba selesai. Peserta yang telah selesai diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan lukisannya."

Wow.

Padahal ia kira dirinya dan Sai harus menanti hingga lusa. Yah, tak apalah, mungkin akan ada baiknya.

Baru saja Sakura memindahkan arah pandangnya ke sisi lain untuk mengecek sampai sejauh mana Sai telah selesai—dia telah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan lelaki itu di hadapannya.

"Ha? Cepat sekali?"

A-k-u-t-e-r-l-a-t-i-h—

—m-e-l-u-k-i-s-c-e-p-a-t—

—k-a-r-e-n-a-k-a-m-u.

Agak lama waktu yang Sai perlukan agar pesan itu sampai sempurna, kalimatnya cukup panjang.

Sakura menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Mari berharap untuk hasil yang terbaik, Sai-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Juara ketiga, lukisan yang sangat sesuai dengan tema natural yang diajukan oleh panitia—komposisi warnanya begitu menarik dengan gradasi yang detil. Sapuan kuasnya sangat hati-hati dan tak ada bidang yang timpang. Inilah, peserta dengan nomor 29!"

Riuh-rendah tepuk tangan menyambut si pemenang. Seorang perempuan dengan penampilan sedikit tomboy pun maju, melangkah bangga, kepalanya terangkat dengan ekspresi gembira luar biasa.

—Sakura tidak menghentikan doa dalam hatinya.

"Pemenang dengan urut dua—mengusung tema warna merah pada pohon dan bunga-bunganya! Tidak meragukan lagi mengapa karya ini dipilih sebagai yang terbaik nomor dua; dia sukses menyeimbangkan warna-warni lain meski warna merah mendominasi pemandangan alamnya. Ini dia, berikan sambutan untuk peserta nomor 52!"

Gadis itu berharap bahwa nomor 18 akan dipanggil setelah ini.

_Tolong, Tuhan, tolong, menangkan Sai-kun. Menangkan dia, supaya dia bisa memamerkan karyanya di museum ini, supaya lebih banyak orang yang peduli padanya, akan lebih banyak orang yang menyadari bahwa Kau kuasa untuk memberikan keindahan-Mu meski lewat orang seperti Sai-kun. Menangkan dia, biarkan dia menang, biarkan—_

"—nomor 27!"

Tepukan tangan membahana. Sakura menelaah sekeliling, kemudian menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat cukup berumur keluar dari kerumunan, kemudian berdiri di depan mereka.

Eh?

"Sai-_kun_ ..."

Senyuman disuguhkan. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk mengundang senyum Sakura kembali.

"Tapi ..."

"_Tidak apa-apa_," Sai menyampaikan penghiburannya lewat bahasa tangan. "_Aku melukis bukan untuk menang, tapi untuk bersenang-senang_."

Sakura sudah mulai memenangkan diri dan mencoba tersenyum ketika pengeras suara sekali lagi mengejutkannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Semua orang hanya mengira bahwa pemenangnya hanya ada tiga, bukan? Setelah melihat salah satu karya yang luar biasa menarik, kami menutupkan untuk mengambil satu pemenang favorit para juri—yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan mengikuti makan malam di acara perkumpulan para seniman dunia ... di Italia! Dia memiliki selera seni yang tinggi, lukisannya unik, berbeda dengan karya-karya biasa. Dia berani memadukan warna hitam dengan seluruh warna lain namun hasilnya tetap memukau! Setiap objek lukisannya dipertajam dengan tepian warna hitam yang menyala, namun tetap dengan proporsi yang pas hingga tidak mengganggu kesan natural dari setiap objek-objek tersebut. Sambut dia, peserta dengan nomor 18!"

"... Sai-_kun_?!"

Sakura melonjak, memeluk Sai dengan membelitkan tangannya di leher lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Kau keren sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dulu Sakura juga menetapkan standar—saat ia baru mengenal cinta—bahwa pasangan yang bagus itu adalah seperti yang sering ia temui di jalan saat pertengahan musim dingin. Bercanda sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan, tertawa bersama atau sambil menikmati kopi panas segelas berdua.

Sekarang, ia selalu berdecak tiap mengingat itu sambil menyebut celetukan: "Ah, picisan."

Berjalan berdua dalam keheningan, meski tanpa tautan jemari, tetap bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berkesan kalau diri sendiri menikmati itu. Menyukai itu. Dan bukan melakukan hal-hal yang hanya mengikuti mana yang orang lain nilai sebagai sesuatu yang bagus.

Kebahagiaan sedang meluap dalam dirinya—seusai mendengar gelar yang Sai dapatkan di perlombaan tadi. 'Yang Terunik', kata mereka. Dan dia rasa itu pas.

Sebuah tepukan pada lengan menyuruhnya untuk menoleh.

_'Ini untukmu_' pesan Sai tersampaikan lewat mata.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Sakura—untuk sebuah sketsa sederhana dari pensil di atas kertas sobekan notes.

Sebuah lukisan dirinya, di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi. Sederhana namun makna keindahannya tersampaikan dengan sempurna.

Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap aneh—seorang calon dokter yang cantik berpasangan dengan seorang yang cacat? Hei, bukankah dengan model wajah seperti itu, sang perempuan bisa saja mendapatkan siapa saja kaum kelas elit yang dia mau—bahkan seorang artis sekalipun?

Tapi tidak.

Sakura memilih Sai.

Untuk memiliki kisah uniknya sendiri.

Sekarang, Sakura berpikir—bahwa bagus itu adalah penilaian yang melekat dari luar, sedangkan unik merupakan anggapan yang muncul dari dalam. Kita tidak bisa dengan mudah menilai bahwa kita bagus, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menganggap kita unik dan berbeda, bukan? Unik adalah keputusan yang menunjukkan bahwa kita berani berdiri sendiri.

Dilayangkan Sakura lagi ciuman singkat di pipi putih Sai yang persis warna kanvas polos tanpa corak cat—lantas tersenyum.

"Aku senang sekali, Sai-_kun_. Sekali lagi, selamat, ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: SaiSaku pertama aku, hihihi~ semoga _feel_-nya dapet :3 ada yang janggalkah? kalau ada, jangan malu-malu, bilang aja! biar bisa aku perbaikin buat ke depannya XDa

—_quote_-nya? ehe, kuambil dari salah satu kenalanku. itu murni dari dia, bukan sama sekali punya aku lho—jadi aku nggak nyuri, kan, kan, kan? i should say thanks to him but ... i don't know how to do lol. (abaikan saja kalimat terakhir)

semoga terhibur, ya n w n)/~


End file.
